Starlight
by 9aza
Summary: G1 AU. A songfic inspired by 'Starlight' by Muse. Warning: light slash. Sunstorm would do anything to find his starlight... Cover art by mucun on deviantArt.


A/N: This is a late birthday present for Wannabe Nightmare. Sorry this isn't the prompt you asked for (I'm still working on finding ideas for it), but hopefully you will enjoy this in the meantime.

The reason why I consider this an AU story is because my knowledge about G1 Sunstorm is very limited (why can't I find any Transformers comics?) and my knowledge about Starscream after the 1986 movie is also somewhat limited and I kinda had to make a few things up.

A special thanks to Jesus Luvs Everyone for editing this and for letting me use a few ideas about Sunstorm from our roleplay.

Cover art by mucun and can be found : / / mucun. deviantart gallery/ ?offset=72#/d202msw

Disclaimer: Transformers does not belong to me.

**Starlight**

'_Far away_

_The ship is taking me far away_

_Far away from the memories_

_Of the people who care if I live or die'_

Sunstorm glanced back at the building where Shockwave's lab was located, feeling uncertain about his actions. No, there was no going back now, the purple Cyclops probably knows he was gone by now. He had to reach the small ship before the drones caught him, and if he was caught, Shockwave would punish him severely.

Sunstorm shuddered. He had been punished only once before, back when he was younger, back when he first saw _him_…

When Sunstorm offlined his optics, he could still feel shadows of the pain from that torture.

No. He refused to be caught and prayed that it be Primus's will that he escape.

Sunstorm could hear the drones coming and he ran.

A few hours later, when he was sure the drones were gone from the immediate area, Sunstorm left the safety of the sewers and continued his journey.

When he reached the docks, he smiled. Sunstorm was almost in the clear. His optics searched for the ship that matched the description in the file that went with the keycard he had stolen from Shockwave when he wasn't watching.

There! There it was! It wasn't much, but it would serve his needs.

Sunstorm snuck onto the ship and prepped it for his trip. Once it was ready, he took off. _Please Primus, allow this ship to take me far, far away from this place…_

'_Starlight_

_I will be chasing the starlight_

_Until the end of my life_

_I don't know if it's worth it anymore'_

The ship was on autopilot at the moment, allowing Sunstorm a chance to watch his home planet become smaller and smaller. He cycled his vents, turned off the autopilot, and flew the ship himself.

Shockwave taught Sunstorm many things during his imprisonment, all in hopes that he would serve as an excellent addition to Megatron's army; too bad the Guardian didn't take into account Sunstorm's obsession with _him_. That Sunstorm was willing to travel great distances to find _him_; that he would search until the end of his life.

A few days later, Sunstorm's ship was attacked by another ship belonging to an aggressive, and not necessarily bright, organic race. Their attack left the yellow Seeker in stasis lock and when their scanners didn't pick up any signs of organic life, they assumed they had killed everyone onboard and left the ship to drift in the cold, emptiness of space.

Was Sunstorm's obsession worth this? Was his starlight really worth his life?

'_Hold you in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold_

_You in my arms'_

Shockwave knew about Sunstorm's obsession with _him_ for a long time and had always believed that it stemmed from aggressive feelings toward _him_, since it began around the time of the incident.

Shockwave was wrong. Sunstorm's obsession was not driven by a need of revenge. No, Sunstorm just wanted to see _him _again; to hold _him_ for the first time.

But were these wants worth it? To Sunstorm, they were.

'_My life_

_You electrify my life_

_Let's conspire to ignite_

_All the souls that would die just to feel alive'_

When Sunstorm first onlined in Shockwave's lab, his starlight was one of the first mechs he saw. His starlight's fiery crimson optics made his spark jolt. It was then Sunstorm knew that he wanted _him_ and he would do anything just to be near _him_.

'_But I'll never let you go_

_If you promised not to fade away_

_Never fade away'_

After he onlined, Shockwave deemed him fit enough to explore the building; Sunstorm took this as a chance to find his starlight.

When Sunstorm found _him_, at first his starlight ignored him. Sunstorm moved closer to the mech. _He_ still didn't take notice of him. He moved even closer and it was then his starlight noticed and demanded to know what he wanted.

Sunstorm didn't say anything and he grabbed his starlight and held _him _close to his chassis.

But something was wrong.

His starlight, his beautiful starlight was screeching in pain. Sunstorm didn't understand. What was wrong? He looked at _him_ and gasped. Sunstorm's touch was burning _him_, but frozen by the sight of his starlight burning, Sunstorm didn't let go.

It took a blast from Megatron's fusion cannon to force Sunstorm to let go and while he was in stasis, Shockwave examined him.

Sunstorm had a an unstable fusion reactor. How Shockwave missed this, Sunstorm will never understand.

After learning what Sunstorm's problem was, Shockwave locked him away in a special cell. Why did Shockwave keep him alive? For experiments and Sunstorm thanked Primus everyday for allowing him to survive them.

'_Our hopes and expectations_

_Black holes and revelations_

_Our hopes and expectations_

_Black holes and revelations'_

Many years passed before Shockwave was able to fix Sunstorm, though he wasn't quite sure how Shockwave did it. Sunstorm took this as a sign from Primus that encouraged him to seek out his starlight.

After the attack by the organic race, Sunstorm remained in stasis for a long time, and his ship remained undisturbed. Then one day, he onlined. Sunstorm didn't know what forced him out of stasis, but he didn't question it. He examined the ship and found that it was relatively undamaged, except for the autopilot. Sunstorm was shocked when he checked the chronometer; so many years have gone by… His starlight was most likely not even on Earth anymore.

But where could he go now? Was Cybertron even an option now?

'_Hold you in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold_

_You in my arms'_

Suntorm didn't know what to do anymore. This whole trip was a disaster, and he wasn't even sure if it was worth it anymore. He looked out the window of the ship, he didn't know why he did, and saw something floating in space.

Something that was red, white, and blue.

'_Far away_

_The ship is taking me far away_

_Far away from the memories_

_Of the people who care if I live or die'_

Starscream was barely conscious when he felt someone grab him and pull him out of the coldness of space and into the warmth of a ship.

He had been through the Pit and back during these many years. He finally got rid of Megatron, unfortunately he came back as Galvatron and destroyed his body. But instead of moving on into the afterlife, Starscream found himself as a floating orb of energy, a ghost if you will, unable to touch anything unless he possessed some unsuspecting mech. Then he met Unicron and made a deal with him. Starscream would do Unicron's bidding in exchange for a new body. Of course once he had a body, Starscream didn't keep his end of the bargain. Fortunately, Unicron was destroyed before he could punish Starscream. Unfortunately, Galvatron found him, beat him to near deactivation, and sent him flying through space.

Now that he thought about it, maybe his luck was starting to change.

Hah! Yeah, right! Knowing his luck, he was probably found by some space pirate who was planning to sell his parts on the black market.

Starscream completely offlined his optics and fell into stasis.

'_And I'll never let you go_

_If you promise not to fade away_

_Never fade away'_

Sunstorm couldn't believe it, he found his starlight. Primus really did approve of his feelings for Starscream. Now here he was, holding Starscream, and Sunstorm wasn't burning him.

He looked sadly at the tri-colored Seeker; if only his starlight wasn't so gravely injured, then this moment would have been perfect. It'll take time, but Sunstorm would repair Starscream; he would never let him go again.

'_Our hopes and expectations_

_Black holes and revelations_

_Our hopes and expectations_

_Black holes and revelations'_

When Starscream onlined his optics, the first thing he noticed was a bright golden light.

Did he finally make it to the afterlife?

The second thing he noticed was that his injuries didn't hurt as much anymore. So he wasn't in the afterlife.

The third thing he noticed was that he was being held by someone. Starscream looked up and a stab of fear pierced his spark.

The mech was Sunstorm.

Slag it all to the Pit, of course Starscream would be found by Sunstorm, of all mechs!

Starscream couldn't help but whimper, curse his weakness!

Sunstorm looked down at him.

'_Hold you in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold_

_You in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold'_

Sunstorm saw the fear in Starscream's optics. No, he didn't want his starlight to be frightened of him.

"W-what do you want with me?" Starscream asked weakly.

Sunstorm simply smiled gently at the other. Starscream couldn't help but feel more at ease when he saw the clone smile.

As Sunstorm caressed his starlight's cheek, he said quietly to him, "All I've ever wanted was just to hold you in my arms."

* * *

A/N: Wannabe Starscream, I hope the ending wasn't too sappy for you.

If you liked, please review.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
